


The Royal Bet

by DemiArgeneau



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, Dimitri Belikov - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Romance, Rose Hathaway - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Academy - Freeform, Vampires, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiArgeneau/pseuds/DemiArgeneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is a princess. Dimitri is a prince. He drinks and has a tendency to sleep around. What happens when he makes a bet with his friends that he can get Rose to sleep with him? AH/AU/OOC/future lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Bet

Hello there, lovelies. It's RozaHathaway17 here. ItaSaku1 and I are teaming up to bring you VA goodness. We don't own the Vampire Academy :)

The Royal Bet  
Demi Argeneau

Prologue

Dimitri's Point of View (DPOV)

I let out a low whistle as I watch Princess Rosemarie Mazur walk by along with two of her friends. Ivan, Christian, and Mason all smirk at me and Adrian nods in agreement. Eddie rolls his eyes at me. Rosemarie is such a beautiful girl. At the young age of seventeen, she has curves to die for, bright brown eyes, and long, flowing, brown hair that cascades down her back in waves. I can't help but admire her beauty. Too bad she's such a prude.

"I would pay to get ten minutes with that girl," Adrian says, in a low voice, for fear the three girls would overhear. I recognized the other two as Amelia Rinaldi and Vasalysa Dragomir. Both girls are blonde but Amelia is short, with curly hair and blue eyes, whereas Vasalysa is tall, with straight hair and green eyes.

"You would have to pay," I smirk at my friend, "I, on the other hand, can get her to give it up." The guys all laugh.

"Yeah, right," Ivan tells me, dryly, "That girl will be a virgin when she dies if she never gets married. She's not the type."

"He's right, Dimitri," Christian agrees, "All of them think they're above it." I can sense a slight bitter tone in his voice, which irks me for a reason I don't know.

"You underestimate my ability to seduce anything with legs and breasts," I deadpan, locking eyes with Mason, who smirks, getting what it is I'm saying.

"Are we betting on this?" he asks, grey eyes gleaming as his smirk grows. I grin back and nod.

"There is no way, man, no way at all," Eddie adds.

"Then you should be able to bet with confidence," I goad him on and he glares at me.

"I'm in," he snaps, too quickly, just like I knew he would.

"Let's make it more interesting," Adrian pipes in and I raise an eyebrow, curious as to what he has in mind, "You only have a month. Four weeks. Thirty-one days to get into her panties. No excuses if you don't meet the deadline."

"That's near impossible with a girl like her," Ivan grins. I stand and hit him on the back of the head. I make my way towards Rosemarie. Her friends have gone their separate ways and she stands, speaking to a vender about a golden, silk scarf. I hand the man more than enough money for it and he walks away, after handing me the scarf. I place it around Rosemarie's neck and lift her hand to my lips, brushing them softly against the back.

"Hello, there, my lovely Rose," I greet her, "May I call you Rose?" She snatches her hand away and pulls money out of the bag she carries.

"No," she hisses, "You may not. My friends call me Rose and you, Prince Belikov, are no friend of mine. I also don't take hand outs." She shoves the money at me but I hold my hands up.

"Well, than, gorgeous," I throw her a half smile, "We're going to have to reach a compromise. Go out with me. Let's be more than friends," I lower my voice and lean in towards her, "And then I can call you whatever I'd like and you can accept gifts from me. I'd also like you to call me Dimitri."

"I'm so terribly sorry," she says, coldly, not sounding sorry at all, "But I try to steer clear of scoundrels like you. Never try to pay for me again." With those last cold words, she turns away and walks quickly towards her parent's home. I feel someone approach me from behind and then a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Tough luck, brother," Ivan says, laughing.

"I will get her. And now it's personal," I smirk at him as I watch her hips sway gently beneath her gown. Ivan laughs.

"She wounded your pride already and you've only been at this for five minutes," he jokes. I give him a hard glare and sulk away to plot ways to get Rose to say yes to me. Why did I make this bet?

Beta-ed by ItaSaku1

Please like our page on facebook: Demi Argeneau Fanfiction

Review please :D


End file.
